


Maybe If You Win, Big Guy

by tomcatgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Ethan/Stiles, drag racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcatgirl/pseuds/tomcatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a break up, Scott brings Stiles to a drag race where he meets Scott's drag racing idol, Derek Hale, who helps him get back at his cheating ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe If You Win, Big Guy

“Stiles, come on, just come out with us, it'll make you feel better!” Stiles moaned into his pillow and rolled over in his bed as he dragged the covers over his ears. “Just because Ethan dumped you doesn't mean you can't have a good time with your friends,” Scott sighed.

“It's not about Ethan,” he replied petulantly. Stiles could practically _feel_ Scott rolling his eyes.

“And our parents aren't dating. Get out of bed, Stiles, you've been here for two days.”

“I get up!”

“To eat and piss. Come on. Allison and my friend Danny are coming, too.” Stiles huffed pathetically under his breath as Scott pulled his covers off. “Take a shower, get dressed,” his best friend commanded. “It starts in three hours.”

 ---

“Scotty, you brought me to a drag show?” Stiles asked with a snicker. Allison hid her smile behind her hand as Scott sputtered in indignation.

“Race, Stiles, it's drag racing! Not a drag show!”

“I don't know, Scott, I think you'd look good in drag!” Stiles laughed as Scott tried to push him away. “Come on, dude, that's a compliment!”

“Oh, look, there's Danny!” Scott interrupted him with a wave down the bleachers to the Hawaiian man. Stiles had actually never met the guy, but he suspected that Scott was trying to throw them together because they were his two gay friends. And Stiles was newly single. The man waved up at them with a dimpled smile before he went back to searching someone else out.

“Did Danny say he was bringing a friend?” Allison asked Scott, who shook his head. “Oh, because he seems to be waiting for someone.” Stiles and Scott turned in tandem to look. Stiles heart sunk and Scott made an outraged noise in the back of his throat.

“I'm, uh, just going to go. Find the bathroom, that's what I'm doing, not making a hasty retreat,” Stiles muttered to his friends before he climbed higher in the bleachers and crossed to another staircase. He was reeling, Ethan had broken up with him less than seventy two hours ago and he was already seeing other people. Stiles stumbled through a small gate and twisted himself around to try and get his bearings. He had no idea where he was and it was reasonably quiet here. A hand landed on his shoulder and he turned sharply.

“You look lost,” said a blonde woman dressed in a red jumpsuit with lipstick to match.

“Uh, yeah, sorry, I'm just,” he blew out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. “I'm avoiding an ex.” She smiled at him.

“He a fan of the races?” Stiles nodded and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Well, today's your lucky day, kid.”  
“I'm twenty three,” Stiles grumbled. “Who are you anyway?”

“My name's Erica, and I'm one of the most important people here,” she replied with a smirk as she steered him towards a garage door on their left. “Who are you?”

“Stiles,” he replied. “Just Stiles.”

“Well, just Stiles, I know how to keep you away from your ex and make him exceedingly jealous.”

“How's that?” he asked. Erica grinned.

“With this,” she replied as she pushed another door open. Sound assaulted his ears as he looked through the garage and out to the track. The garage had a car in the center, and people milled around, three more in jumpsuits like Erica's and one dressed impeccably in a pencil skirt and floral blouse. “Hey, guys, I picked up a stray.”

“Another one?” the redhead in the skirt asked with a sigh.

“This one's for keeps, I think. This is Stiles, he's avoiding an ex.” The woman glanced up and looked him over quickly before turning back to her clipboard.

“Just keep him out of the overlook, that's my space,” she said as she headed for a set of stairs in the corner.

“That was Lydia,” Erica supplied helpfully. “She's Derek's manager.” Stiles blinked.

“Wait, Derek as in Derek _Hale_?” he asked, vaguely horrified. Erica frowned.

“Is that a problem?”

“God, no! He's my best friend's idol! Literally all I know about drag racing comes from him.”

“Have you ever been to a race before?” she asked as the other three drew in closer. Stiles shook his head frantically. “Well, you get the privilege of watching your first race from there,” she said, pointing to the gate that separated the garage and the track. “With Derek's crew. How's that for showing up your ex?”

“This is totally more than I could ever have asked for,” he breathed as he wandered towards the fence. Erica pulled him back with a sly grin.

“Oh, no, you can't go out there, yet. You're coming out with the rest of us.” She then promptly introduced him to the rest of the crew, Isaac, Boyd, and Kira. The door that Erica and Stiles had come in through opened again and he turned to look.

“Who's that?” asked the dark haired man who entered.

“This is Stiles!”

“What's a Stiles?” He looked at Stiles fully for the first time and Stiles smiled nervously at him. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh, I may have been picked up by Erica because my very recent ex is here with his very recent new boyfriend and I didn't want to have to deal with sitting with him because the new boyfriend is friends with my best friend who I came with so I ran away?” he ended his small speech as a question as he shrugged in mortification of his word vomit. But, surprisingly, Derek just nodded and headed towards his car. The rest of the team was busy around the garage and Stiles took that as his cue to shadow the broody drag racer.

“What are you doing?” came the growl as Stiles poked his head over Derek's shoulder to look at the engine of the car.

“Well, I know nothing about any of this, so I was hoping you could show me,” Stiles admitted. “I mean, I know a little about you—about your sport! About drag racing!” he sputtered quickly. “I mean, my best friend, the one I was telling you about? Well, you're his idol and he would never shut up about you and so I promise I'm not like a creepy fan or anything!” Derek just looked at him for a long moment before he turned back to his car.

“I'm in the Pro Modified Division. This is a Camaro with a 2-speed transmission. It puts out about 3500 horsepower and has a 526 cubic inch engine supercharger.” Stiles gaped at him before he broke out into a smile.

“Dude. You totally just mechanic jargoned me and I don't even care.” Derek ducked his head as he continued to go over his engine and Stiles continued. “I mean, you're good, I know that, but you're also kind of an asshole in your interviews and stuff, you know? And you're not even being a jerk to me!”

“I will be soon if you don't get out of my light,” Derek growled as Stiles leaned over him again. Stiles just laughed.

“Oh, come on, your engine is fine and you know it.” Derek stood and lifted a brow as he looked at the young man in front of him.

“How would you know?” he challenged. Stiles smirked.

“Body like that, you know the power's there,” he said as he gestured flippantly to the car. Derek's eyes darkened as he leaned back against the Camaro, arms crossed over his broad chest.

“And you'd know, being experienced in that.”

“I have more experience in drag than you give me credit for,” Stiles replied with a grin. Derek snorted and turned back to the car, but not before glancing over his shoulder at Stiles from under his lashes.

“I think you'd look good in drag,” Derek murmurs.

“I make a very pretty woman,” Stiles agreed. “However, I'm actually more interested to see your kind of drag. I've always liked Camaros.” Stiles dragged his fingers down the edge of the raised hood and hooked them in the hinge close to Derek's elbow.

“Maybe I can give you a ride later.” A series of bells rang at that moment and Lydia came quickly down the stairs.

“Time to get out there, Derek. Stiles, Isaac is going to stay here with you while you watch. Everyone out to the lines, Derek has to be at the beam in ten minutes.” With that, she and the others left the garage amid cheers while Isaac waited next to the fence. Stiles looked back to Derek with a smirk.

“Maybe if you win, big guy.” Derek smiled wolfishly and approached him as his car was moved out towards the track.

“I'll definitely win.”

“You seem pretty sure of that.”

“I've been told I'm good.”

“At what?”

“ _Drag_ ,” Derek whispered as he slid his fingers under Stiles' shirt and across his stomach as he left the garage. Stiles let out a heavy breath and jumped when Isaac coughed.

“Oh God, dude, I'm so—I forgot you were there.”

“I'm here to answer questions,” Isaac replied, voice strangled.

“Cool. So, how does this work?”

\--- 

It turns out that drag races happen in groups of two, and they're _really goddamn fast_. Like three seconds fast. Like premature ejaculation. Like spilling coffee all over yourself right before you have a meeting with your boss. Three seconds and it's done, no going back. And Derek was doing really well, according to Isaac. Which really just meant that Stiles was closer to having sex that night, but he was still excited. Especially since he had seen Ethan in the crowd, separated from Scott by both Danny and Allison, who had looked positively shocked to see him near the other racers. Stiles was absolutely gleeful.

“What's wrong with you?” Isaac questioned. Stiles pointed to the stands across from them.

“You see the guy with the dimples?” Isaac nodded. “The guy next to him is my ex.” Isaac shaded his eyes and then dropped his hand in alarm. “What?”

“That's Ethan, Aiden's brother!”

“Uh, yeah, I know,” Stiles said with a frown. “I dated him for like, a year.”

“A year?”

“Yes, a year! Why?”

“Uh, because he's been dating this other guy, Greenberg, for like four months now,” Isaac said as he pulled up a picture on his phone. “Aiden is Derek's biggest competitor right now,” he explained, “and sometimes Aiden will bring his brother to things, you know, galas, charity events and stuff. And he's brought this guy with him for a while.”

“So, he's been cheating on me for months and is now using Danny as a side thing?” Stiles asked angrily. Isaac nodded.

“I guess it's kind of a thing with him.”

“It won't be anymore.” They turned and found Derek just behind them.

“Were you listening to that whole thing?” Stiles asked. Derek just nodded, then looked out at the crowd.

“Did you know he hits on me every time we're in the same room?” he asked Stiles blandly, eyes still locked on Ethan, who was now looking back.

“Uh, no? I didn't even know you two knew each other.”

“Just so you know, I won. They're announcing the results in a minute.” Stiles smirked at Derek's words.

“You don't say.”

“I do. I also think the winner deserves a kiss, don't you?”

“I mean, it is customary,” Stiles replied. Derek grinned up at Ethan, looking completely smug as his name was announced over to loudspeaker. “Come here, big guy.” Derek wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in for a long, relatively chaste kiss. They were at a family event, after all. When they broke apart they both looked into the stands. Ethan was on his feet, a look of outrage and bewilderment on his face as Danny tried to pull him back down. Stiles sent a quick text to Scott about Ethan's cheating habits, then slipped his phone back in his pocket to drag Derek's lips back to his.

“I think you promised me a ride.”

“I promised you I'd win.”

“Then get me out of here, big guy.”

\--- 

Scott calls him two days later and asks if he's still in bed.

Stiles moans into his pillow.

Scott hangs up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at tomcatgirl.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompt from the awesome Panda!


End file.
